


something borrowed, something new

by kojafras



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Beyond - Fandom
Genre: #FreeUhura, M/M, also Uhura is bi I don't make the rules, and you don't really need to have seen the movie to know what's going on, but this is mainly because of that damn necklace, no explicit spoilers, past!Spock/Uhura, this movie was just mccoy and spock having a great time tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojafras/pseuds/kojafras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock gives Leonard a tracking device. Leonard is less than thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something borrowed, something new

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to change a lot about the movie but mainly how Leonard and Spock never kissed. I'll work on that next.

“What the hell is this?”

Spock raises his brow–god, Leonard hates it when he does that–and opens his stupid mouth. “It is a necklace. It contains the same Vulcan element as Nyota’s, although this one was not handed down by my mother, instead I created it myself.”

Leonard takes a deep breath, holding the offending piece of jewelry as far away as his hand will allow. “I know what it is, I’m asking why you’re giving it to me.”

“Then you should phrase your questions in such a way to receive the answer you’re looking for, Doctor,” Spock says, deadpan. At Leonard’s heated glare, he continues. “During our time together,” he starts, and Leonard has to laugh at that, “it became apparent to me that you do not comprehend how much I care for you.” 

Leonard stills, staring at Spock’s face. It is impassive as ever, despite the remark. He grits his teeth. “And you think that a piece of jewelry will make me help me out with that?” At Spock’s expression, he realizes that yeah, the necklace _was_ supposed to do that. “Well you can just take this back, then. I understand loud and clear, what with how affectionate you are.” He holds out the necklace, baring his teeth in a smile. He hopes Spock will just take it and leave. He only came here to take a look at the new medbay, he wasn’t expecting to be sabotaged by a Vulcan bent on showing him love. 

“You cannot return it,” Spock says in a firm voice. “And I saw the way you eyed Nyota’s necklace. Do not make this more difficult than it needs to be, Doctor.”

“ _I’m_ making this difficult?” He can’t believe this. “You show up out of nowhere, shoving a necklace in my face while talking about how much you care about me, and _I’m_ the one who’s making this difficult?” He scoffs, loud enough so that anyone else in hearing distance could come to his aid. He waits a moment to see if he’ll be saved, but no dice. He should’ve brought Kirk with him after all. He lowers his arm, figuring the necklace isn’t going anywhere for the moment. “And I wasn’t looking at the necklace. I was looking at how close the two of you were. Seems like you’ve made up.”

Spock doesn’t look pleased at the change of subject, but allows it. “In a way,” he agrees, turning to pace to one of the beds, appearing to analyze it. “We have agreed that our relationship has reached its end, but we both still care deeply for each other.”

Leonard nearly drops the necklace. Actually, he should drop the necklace. That would solve at least one problem. “Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you and Uhura are done for good?”

Spock raises his eyebrows–goddammit, Leonard is going to tape them to his face so he can’t do that–and his eyes crinkle slightly at the corners. “That is a rather crass way of putting it, Doctor. But yes. Nyota and I have decided that we’d be happier with other people.” His face twitches, and Leonard frowns. Spock quickly adds, “Nyota has talked appreciatively about an ensign in engineering. It is my hope that she also finds Nyota attractive, and that they will enter a happy and stable relationship.”

“That is,” Leonard pauses, screwing up his face, “very amicable of you, Spock. No hard feelings, then?”

“None. I know that Nyota will be there for me, should I need her, and I will do the same for her. She assisted me during a particularly difficult time, and I will not forget that. Nor will I forget–” Spock stops suddenly, and honest-to-god clears his throat. Leonard frowns. Something’s up. “I thank you for your medical assistance during our last away mission–”

Leonard can’t help but interject, “Is that what we’re calling it?”

“–and present you with this gift to show that I respect and care for you,” Spock finishes, despite Leonard’s interruption, an edge to his voice. 

Leonard feels guilty now. “Come on, Spock. You know I didn’t mean anything by that. You didn’t have to give me anything.” The Vulcan stays silent and still, refusing to meet his gaze. Leonard gives a put-upon sigh, and stares at the sleek ceiling of the new medbay. What did he do to deserve a crew full of _children_. He undoes the clasp for the necklace and slings the thing around his neck, ignoring how well the weight sits on his collarbone. “There. Happy now?”

“It does please me to see you wearing the necklace, yes.” Spock stares at him for a moment longer than feels necessary, and it’s unnerving. Leonard shifts nervously under the heavy gaze. “I believe that the color is complimentary to your skin tone, and will go well with your Starfleet uniform.” And then he turns on his heel and leaves.

Leonard is left gaping, trying to determine if this is the most awkward encounter he’s ever had.

/// 

Leonard doesn’t see Spock again until the debriefing for the new Enterprise–and really, they built the thing as an exact replica, couldn’t they have given it a different name? But Jim seems happy about it, so whatever–across the glass table as the upgrades are explained to the crew.

Spock only looks his way once during the whole meeting, but his gaze goes straight the the slight indentation beneath Leonard’s shirt, and his lips quirk in what might be considered a smile before looking away. Nyota, on the other hand, shoots him several glances with a meaningful gaze and a carefully shuttered expression. 

At the end of it all, Kirk claps him on the shoulder and tells him to take it easy, smiling like he knows something Leonard doesn’t. And the kid’s lucky that the whole damn crew is in the room, otherwise Leonard would kick his ass into next week. He stomps out of the room, convinced that he has the worst crew in Starfleet. 

He’ll keep the necklace on, though. He’s already gotten too used to it, no sense in taking it off now.

Plus, Spock was right. It goes great with his uniform.


End file.
